F  A  K
by shamsro
Summary: Lee and Amanda have to deal with a case close to the Agency...and finally secrets will no longer be secrets.


**Disclaimer**: Scarecrow and Mrs King and all the characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Feedback**: Yes please, this is my first attempt to write a story. Criticism of any kind is appreciated.

**Timeframe: **January 1988, the marriage is still a secret

English is not my native language. I tried to create a story with almost only dialogue. It is a bit easier this way to write a story, at least for the first time.

**F.-A.-K.**

**January 05, 1988**

**Tuesday, 06:00 am**

**DC - Warehouse Destrict - Office **

[A man in his mid fourtieth sits at a table, a newspaper in hand. He turns the pages, not really reading. He is dressed in a well fitting blue suit and a white shirt, he wears a black tie around his neck. His golden watch is on his left wrist. He makes an overall good appearance.]

**Man **(smiles): Ah, finaly something apropriate to use.

[Using scissors he cuts out an article. He puts newspaper and scissors aside and holds the article in his hands. The man looks up and smiles again.]

**Man**: My dear, you`ll love this one. And it is so fitting.

[He turns the article. The articles` headline states _Send in the Clowns-Circus festival starts today on January 5_]

**Man**: Clowns indeed.

[The man stands up, article in hand. He takes a knife from the table and crosses the room. He looks down on a young woman, tied to a chair, a gag in her mouth. The woman is dressed in a white evening-dress. She stares at the man in front of her. She tries to speak to him, but the gag is dampening her voice. The man touches the woman`s left cheek, caresses her while he speakes to her. He smiles.]

**Man**: My dear, no need for words. I`ve had a wonderful time last night. I`m sure you had too. It was pleasure but you disappointed me badly. You are just like the other. Disappointing.

[The man looks at his watch]

**Man**: Time is up my darling.

[The man holds the article in front of the woman`s chest. He reads the headline again, he smiles again]

**Man**: Clowns indeed

[The woman tries to free herself, screaming.]

**Man**: Shh my darling, it will soon be over now

[He takes the knife and stabs the woman through the article in the heart.]

**January 06, 1988**

**Wednesday, 07:30 am**

**The Agency-Bullpen**

[Francine Desmond sits at her desk and reads several documents from an _urgent_ marked file. Her face shows the distress because of the information she is reading. Definetly not good news]

**Francine** (mumbling to herself): I don`t believe it.

[She looks up and into Billy Melrose`s office. Billy sits at his desk and reads documents himself. His face shows a serious expression. Francine focuses again on the document she is still holding in her hand.]

**Francine**: I don`t believe it.

**07:45 am - The Agency - Q Bureau **

[Lee Stetson enters. He carries a folder under his left arm, in his right hand he holds a single red rose. He crosses the office and puts the folder on his desk. The folder is marked _urgent_. Lee goes to Amanda´s desk and puts the rose on top and smiles. He is about to turn around when the door opens and Amanda enters. Lee smiles, goes to her and takes her in his arms. Amanda returns the hug and they kiss.]

**Lee (**between kisses): Good morning Mrs Stetson.

**Amanda **(between kisses): Good morning sweetheart.

**Lee**: You are cold

**Amanda** (she laughs): Well, it is freezing outside.

**Lee** (he kisses Amanda again): Let´s see if I can warm you up.

[He holds her more tightly to him]

**Lee**: I`ve missed you last night.

**Amanda** (she sighs): I`ve missed you too.

**Lee**: Do we still have a date tonight?

**Amanda** (she smiles): Of course we do. I´ve told mother and the boys that we have to work late today.

**Lee**: We may have to work at this weekend too?

[He winks at her]

**Amanda**: You`ll never know.

**Lee**: I love you.

**Amanda**: I love you too.

[They kiss again. After one more tight hug they separate and Lee goes to his desk, he opens the folder and starts reading the documents. Amanda takes off her coat and puts it and her purse on a nearby chair. She goes to her desk and sees the rose. She smiles, takes the rose in her hand and touches the petals lightly. She smiles at her husband]

**Amanda**: It is lovely. Thank you sweetheart.

[Lee doesn`t respond to Amanda´s words. He still reads the documents. Amanda crosses the room to Lee and looks at the file he is reading. She recognizes the mark _urgent_. Amanda looks at Lee. She sees an earnest expression on his face.

**Amanda **(interested): What is it sweetheart?

[Lee looks at his wife.]

**Lee**: I`m not entirely sure yet. Mrs Marston gave the file to me this morning. Billy wants us to read it, before the morning briefing.

**Amanda**: What`s it about?

**Lee**: Murdered women it seems.

**Amanda**: Murdered women? Oh.

[Lee shows the documents he has already read to Amanda. Amanda starts reading.]

**Amanda**: Oh my...That is horrible. Who would do such cruel things?

[She continues reading].

**Amanda**: Lee?

**Lee** (looks up): Yeah?

**Amanda**: Why is the Agency interested in a serial murderer?

**Lee** (while he reads the last document in the file): I guess you have your answer here.

[Lee gives the last document to Amanda. Amanda reads it.]

**Amanda**: Oh my gosh.

**08:15 am - The Agency - Billy Melrose´s office**

[Billy sits at his desk, an open file in his hands. Francine, Lee and Amanda sit in chairs in front of him. They all look concerned]

**Billy**: You have all read the facts. We have five murdered women over the last three weeks, obviously by a serial murderer. And we have confirmed by now that they all have worked for the Agency.

**Amanda**: Sir, why is it that nobody has discovered this sooner? After the first murder we should have known about it.

**Billy**: We still have the holiday season Amanda, a lot of our co-workers are still on vacation and weren´t missed in their departments and sections. We are lucky to have this information even now. The last victim, Victoria Peters, has a brother at the DC - Police Department. He knows she is Agency. That way we got informed.

**Lee**: So what do we have now?

**Billy**: Not much at the moment. We will receive the complete file from the police department within the next hours. Until then we have to start with what we know. The names of the five women.

**Francine**: I start with the general information through our data. Perhaps we find a connection.

**Lee**: We have already a connection Francine. They are Agency.

[Francine looks annoyed at Lee]

**Billy**: We have to deal with what we have got and start at the beginning. Lee, Amanda, you´ll help Francine with the check. I want a complete profile of every woman in this file. This is your case now and it is priority one.

**Amanda**: Yes Sir... Sir? Regarding the circumstances, it is rather obvious that the women might have been chosen because of their connection with the Agency. But nobody could have known that they all worked for the Agency. That would mean...well... .

**Lee: **The killer is one of us.

**Francine**: That...or someone very close to the Agency.

**Billy**: The sooner we`ll find a connection between those women, the sooner we`ll get answers. Something else, as from this moment on this case is need to know. You use the Q Bureau for any further investigations.

[Billy looks outside into the Bullpen]

**Billy**: We may have a murderer among us. We don`t know whom we can trust.

**04:00 pm - The Agency - Q Bureau **

[Lee, Amanda and Francine work on the five victims profiles. On the two desks are a lot of documents, computerprints and police-files. In the corner of the room, near the window, is a movable chalkboard with five names and short informations written on it. Empty food trays of a nearby Chinese restaurant are stashed near the door. Somebody is knocking. Startled Francine, Amanda and Lee look simultaniously at the locked door.]

**Billy** (voice only): Scarecrow? Open the door.

[Lee unlocks and opens the door for Billy who enters the Q Bureau. He has a folder in his hand, a serious expression on his face.]

**Billy**: Lock the door Scarecrow.

**Amanda**: Sir? What is the matter?

**Billy**: We have another victim.

[He gives Lee the file he is carrying and sits into the nearest chair. He knows that this would be hard. Lee opens the file and reads it.]

**Lee**: Oh my god.

**Amanda**: Lee?

[Amanda looks at Lee and he is looking at her. By his expression she knows that this time there will be no unknown name in this file.]

**Amanda**: Who is it Lee?

**Lee**: Lois Stevens.

**Francine**: Frank`s partner?

**Amanda**: Oh no...

[They all are stunned and shocked. They have worked with Lois since her transfer from the New York to the DC office in October 1987. She had been partnered to Frank Sullivan back then. They all know that they have lost a good field agent and, more importantly, a good friend.]

**Amanda** (tears in her eyes): Does he know?

**Billy**: Frank? No, not yet.

[Lee looks at his wife, a sad expression on his face. He knows how hard this is for Amanda. He goes the few steps to her and takes her left hand in his right one, squeezing it lightly. Billy and Francine notice the comforting gesture.]

**Lee**: Will we bring Frank in to help us?

**Billy**: Not yet. It is still need to know, for now. I know this is hard.

[He pauses, for a moment he is quiet, losing an agent is always hard]

**Billy**: Now we have one more reason to stop this monster before killing one of us again.

**Francine**: Was it like the other?

**Billy**: Yes. Stabbed with an equally knife and a dated newspaper article.

[Billy looks around and sees the files and the chalkboard at the corner.]

**Billy**: So what have we got so far?

**Francine**: We have created a profile for every victim. We have some connections here. All women have worked for the Agency for at least six month. They have all worked in different departments or sections so it is likely that they didn`t have known each other. Their age is between 32 - 38 years, they were all unmarried and as far as we know have not been involved with someone. At least they all lived alone.

**Billy**: That is a start, but not much.

**Lee**: I cross-checked the coroner files. All women have been stabbed with a knife. The knife always hit the heart, causing almost immidiate death. So we can asume that the killer knows how to use a knife and knows what he does. And we all know that learning how to use a knife is part of the Agency training.

**Francine**: So that would be one more hint that the killer is one of us.

**Amanda**: Us Francine? That doesn`t sound right.

**Francine**: No, it doesn`t, but we have to face reality here.

**Billy**: What else have we got?

**Francine**: All women were wearing evening dresses. So we can assume that they had a date with someone, probably the killer. Interesting is that all women had almost the same hight and weight. All victims had long hair, dark colored...

[Francine suddenly stops and looks at Amanda. Confused because of Francine`s sudden stop, Billy and Lee look at Francine then at Amanda. Suddenly they realize the meaning.]

**Lee**: Oh my god.

**04:45 pm - DC - Warehouse Destrict - Office**

The man sits at a neat and organized desk and stares on six polaroid pictures in front of him. He still wears a blue suit. He touches the pictures gently with the fingertip of his right index finger.

**Man**: Soon, my darlings, soon.

[He looks up to the right corner of his room. There is a chair with a new rope and gag on it. Both unused.]

**Man**: Your sister will be here soon. She is beautiful. Don`t you worry. She will be here soon.

**05:00 pm - The Agency - Billy`s office**

[Billy and Lee are in the office. Billy sits at his desk, Lee is pacing. Lee has a grim expression on his face, he is obviously furious.]

**Lee** (almost yelling): I want her out of this Billy.

**Billy**: Be rational Lee. She is all we`ve got at the moment.

**Lee**: No way. She will not be used as your decoy.

**Billy**: At the moment this is the only chance we`ve got. Lee, she is a trained agent by now, she knows what she is doing and she can defend herself.

**Lee**: Tell that Lois Stevens.

**Billy**: Lois didn´t know that she might be a target. Amanda does. And she won`t be alone out there. She has backup. By the way, the decision is not yours to make. The decision is Amanda`s and mine.

**Lee**: Don`t give me that Billy. It is my decision too. I won`t let my wi..

[Lee stops, realizing that he almost had said too much].

**Billy**: You were saying?

**Lee** (he takes a deep breath): She is not only my partner Billy. You know that. I will not let you endanger her life. I will not allow this Billy.

**Billy**: As I said before. The decision is Amanda`s.

**Lee**: I will talk to her. I will not allow this.

[With that said he leaves Billy`s office. Billy looks after him.]

**Billy** (to himself): I wish we had another option Scarecrow. But for now Amanda is all we`ve got to stop this.

**07:00 pm - DC - Lee`s apartment**

[Lee and Amanda sit together on the couch, they hold each other and kiss. In front of them there are two half-filled glasses and an almost three-quarters full bottle of wine on the table.]

**Lee**: I love you Amanda.

**Amanda**: I love you too.

[Lee increases his hold on her and puts her in a tight, almost painful embrace]

**Lee**: Please don´t do this Amanda.

**Amanda **(she sighs): Lee, we`ve gone through this. This might be the only chance catching this killer.

[Amanda shifts and she looks Lee now straight in the eyes]

**Amanda**: Lee, that monster has killed six women in the last three weeks. (she sighs again) Lois was a friend Lee. Who knows who might be next. We have to do all we can to stop him. I have to.

**Lee**: I don`t want you to get hurt or get...I`m afraid of losing you.

**Amanda**: You`re not going to lose me Lee. I won`t lie, I´m really scared about this assignment. But I know that you`ll be there, watching my back. Lee, we don`t even know if the killer is making a move against me. But we have at least to try to stop this. I have to try. We must stop him every way we can or no female agent will ever be safe again.

**Lee**: I know.

**January 07**

**Thursday, 07:00 am**

**The Agency - Bullpen**

[Amanda enters the Bullpen in a hurry. She still wears her winter coat and her purse. She obviously hasn`t been to the Q Bureau this morning. She looks around and sees Lee and Francine nearby the coffee maker. Amanda joins them.]

**Amanda**: Good morning Lee, Francine.

**Francine**: Morning

**Lee**: Good morning Amanda.

[Amanda and Lee look at each other and share a smile]

**Lee**: Why the hurry?

**Amanda**: I thought I was late, the traffic was pretty bad this morning, and you know, Billy asked us to stop by at 7:15, and all the traffic-lights were red this morning, and I thought oh my I will never make it on time, and then I got here and thought I should come here directly, to be sure, so, that`s just it, end of story, I´m glad I made it on time.

**Francine** (to herself): Is she breathing at all?

**Lee**: After all this excitement this morning you should at least have a cup of coffee, hm?

**Amanda**: Very funny. But I agree.

[Amanda lays her purse on a desk next to her and takes off her coat. Lee offers her a cup of coffee]

**Amanda**: Thank you sweetheart.

**Lee** (stunned): Amanda...

**Amanda**: Oh...

**Francine**: Sweetheart? Now isn`t this nice?

[Amanda just smiles und shrugs]

**07:10 am - The Agency - Bullpen**

[The man stands near the coffee area, he observes and smiles. Nobody had noticed what he had just done. He is proud of himself.]

**07:40 am - The Agency - Billy`s office**

[Billy, Lee, Amanda and Francine are gathered in the office. Billy sits at his desk, the other agents sit in front of him. Amanda has put her coat and purse on a chair next to her]

**Billy** (looks to Amanda): So, I will anounce your transfer out of the Q Bureau during the general briefing this morning. The rumour mill should handle the rest. I guess everybody in this Agency will know that the chapter Scarecrow and Mrs King is over by noon. If the killer is among us, he should know soon, that you are temporarely on your own Amanda. Let`s hope he swollows the bait.

Amanda, Lee, I`m sure that I don`t need to emphasize that you two have to go seperate ways for a while. It is important that the killer will consider Amanda an easy target. He will probably not make a move against Amanda with you [he looks at Lee] at her side. We don`t know how or why he chooses his victims. So let us make it as easy as possible for him. As soon as the briefing is over this morning you two are under strict contact zero.

If the killer is making a move he might observe you Amanda. We don´t know what else he does, if he has the possibility to bug your house or your telephone. If he does we might use this knowledge for our own advantage. I`ll make sure you`ll receive a detecting device to be sure about it.

We will use the Q Bureau as our headquarter for this case. We will coordinate everything in the Q. So make sure the door is always locked and secured. I also will anounce Francine´s temporarely transfer to the Q, so nobody should be suspicious and it gives you two [he looks to Francine and Lee] the possibility to coordinate everything.

Amanda, you`ll stay out of the Q. You`ll have to come to my office with everything you`ve got.

**Lee**: I still don`t like it Billy. There are way too many ifs in here.

**Billy**: I know. But we have to take it for now. We have an advantage, we know that Amanda might be a target.

**Lee**: What about her security? I will not let Amanda walk alone out there without backup.

**Billy**: Trust me in this.

[Billy looks at Amanda and smiles]

**Billy**: Amanda, you are not alone.

**08:00 am - The Agency - Q Bureau**

[Amanda stands behind her desk, an open box before her. She packs her personal belongings and sighs.]

**Amanda**: I hope we will wrap up this case in a short time. I`ll miss you.

[She looks up at Lee who stands beside her]

**Lee**: Hey. We will. I´ll be around again before you know it.

**Amanda**: Regarding our circumstances it is difficult enough as it is, with you across town. But contact zero? That will be hard.

**Lee**: I know.

[Lee takes Amanda in his arms and holds her close. Amanda returns the hug, her face on his chest]

**Amanda**: Lee?

**Lee**: Hmm?

**Amanda**: When this case is over, do you think we should go on like this?

**Lee**: Like what?

**Amanda**: Well, this, you...me... always apart. Sneaking around. You know, we`ll have our first anniversary soon. My mother and the boys love having you around... I was wondering...well, more hoping...that...if..., well, you know.

**Lee**: Yeah, I know. Wait a minute, did you just say hoping?

**Amanda**: Guess so.

**Lee**: You´re really sure about this?

**Amanda**: Yes. [She looks at him] I want to be with my husband. I want us to be together. I want us to be a family Lee.

**Lee**: I want this too Amanda, I really do.

[Lee and Amanda look at each other for a long time and smile]

**Lee**: When this is over Amanda, we will talk to Dotty and the boys and Billy.

**Amanda**: Yes.

**Lee**: I love you Mrs Stetson.

**Amanda**: I love you Mr Stetson.

[Both share a long kiss]

**09:00 am - The Agency - briefing room**

[Several agents are gathered around a table and listen to the reports and news from Billy and Francine. Among these agents are Amanda and Lee, but they don`t sit as close together like they used to do in the past.]

**Billy**: One last point. Mrs King has asked to be transferred out of the Q Bureau. Now that she has gained full Agent status it is only fair to give her more possibilities in the field. Lee Stetson will stay in the Q. Anyone who is interested to work in the Q with Scarecrow may give me his or her application in writing. Francine, you`ll assist Scarecrow in the Q until further notice. Mrs King, you`ll get your own desk in the Bullpen right after this meeting. Any questions?

**Amanda**: Sir? Who will be my new partner in the field?

**Billy**: Can`t say right now. But you are capable to work on your own. We may even start with a solo-assignment for you.

**Amanda** (obviously proud) Thank you Sir.

**09:15 am - The Agency - Bullpen**

[The man smiles. So they have started their silly little game. He observes every movement Amanda King, he smiles, no, Amanda Stetson, does. She is beautiful, like her sisters, but at the end it is all dust in the wind. He knows Billy and his clowns can`t fool him. He knows he has an advantage. He knows their plan. It would be easy to choose another woman, but the man loves the challenge. He looks at his golden watch then towards Amanda.]

**Man**: Soon, my darling, very soon. You are indeed beautiful. And don`t mind Stetson, as soon as you are with me, I`ll kill him. Then you are free. For me.

**11:00 am - The Agency - Bullpen**

[Amanda sits at her new desk in the Bullpen, several documents are scattered on her desk. She alternately reads and writes. She has received a small assignment from Billy, officially to proof her ability as a solo working agent, unofficially as a cover for her assignment finding the killer. Someone approaches the desk. Amanda looks up.]

**Amanda** (she smiles): Hello Steve.

**Steve**: Hello Amanda. I can`t believe seeing you here.

**Amanda**: Why is that?

**Steve**: Come on, how long do we know each other? Two years? You have been Lee`s shadow since then. Not that I mind. It is good to see you.

**Amanda**: Thank you, Steve. How is Lauren?

**Steve** (he smiles): Pregnant.

**Amanda**: Pregnant? Well, congratulations.

**Steve**: Thank you.

[For a moment he looks into the distance. He seems to be lost in thoughts. Then he looks back at Amanda and smiles]

**Steve**: She is fine. Pregnancy suits her. But don`t tell her that.

**Amanda**: I won´t. [She smiles] Promise.

**Steve** (looks up towards the exit): Oh, it seems my partner is waiting for me.

[He waves in the direction of Agent Frank Sullivan who stands near the exit. Amanda looks up and recognizes Frank Sullivan. Frank observes the scene from the distance and looks at his watch]

**Steve**: Be right there Frank.

**Amanda**: You are working with Frank now? I thought he has a female partner, can`t remember her name right now, but she is very nice.

**Steve**: Yes? Well, I can`t say. I was stuffed too long behind a desk. Frank hasn`t said anything to me or mentioned her. You know what, I`ll ask him. A female partner? Perhaps trouble in paradise? Oh no, Amanda, the reason why you are here is not that you have trouble with our Scarecrow?

**Amanda **(she smiles): Nice try Steve. I guess you should better be going. Frank`s waiting. See ya.

[Steve leaves Amanda and crosses the Bullpen towards Frank Sullivan. Frank still looks in Amanda`s direction as Steve approaches him. Steve sees his look and smiles.]

**Steve**: Amanda is really nice and definitely something for the eye. It is good to have her around here in the Bullpen more often. Don`t you think?

[Frank looks at his partner and smiles]

**Frank**: Sure. Let`s go, we have work to do.

[With one last look in Amanda`s direction Frank leaves the Bullpen towards the exit.]

**04:00 pm - The Agency - Billy´s office **

[Billy sits behind his desk and holds documents in his hands. Amanda sits on a nearby chair.]

**Billy**: So, how is it going out there?

**Amanda**: Ok, I guess. But I miss the Q.

**Billy** (he smiles): So any informations gathered so far?

**Amanda**: Not really. I have had a lot of small talks today. It seems they are all curious why I left the Q Bureau.

**Billy** (he laughs): Of course they are.

[Amanda looks at Billy and smiles, she shakes her head slightly]

**Amanda**: Sir, why is Frank Sullivan with a new partner? I had a little chat with Steve Jenkins today. Steve mentioned that Frank is his partner. I mean, regarding the fact that we found out about Lois only yesterday, well it seems and feels strange.

**Billy**: Lois has been on vacation for over two weeks now. Steve`s and Frank`s partnership is temporary and should only have lasted until her return next week.

**Amanda**: Doesn´t Steve know that? He seemed surprised when I mentioned Lois, well not by name of course.

**Billy**: Steve Jenkins is a desk jockey and has always been some sort of a jumper. He steps in when an agent is absent. You think it is important?

**Amanda** (she shrugs): I don`t know. Well, certainly not. It would explain why Frank hasn`t mentioned Lois towards Steve. If Frank doesn´t know she isn`t coming back, well, you know, and expects her return soon, why should he talk about her with Steve at all.

**Billy**: You want us to keep an eye on Frank or Steve?

**Amanda**: I don`t know. It`s just a feeling. Well, I guess I´m just overreacting and I`m too suspicious at the moment. Lee would call that shadow shock.

**Billy**: You know what, I discuss this with Lee and Francine. Better to be safe than sorry.

**Amanda**: (smiling): Ok, thank you Sir.

**05:30 pm - The Agency - Parking lot**

[Amanda approaches her car. She looks around. She assumes that Lee will be her tail today. But she can`t make him or someone else out. Amanda takes her keys out of her purse. Suddenly she hears a faint noise behind her. Startled Amanda turns around. There is nobody behind her. She looks to her left and to her right, but there is nobody nearby]

**Amanda** (to herself): Oh come on Amanda, no time to freak out.

[Amanda holds her keys in her left hand. With the right hand she reaches for the handle. Suddenly someone grips her right wrist and startles her. Her keys fall down in the process. Amanda looks up at a familiar face.]

**Amanda **(afraid): What are you doing? You`ve frightend me. You can move your hand now.

**Frank**: Sorry Amanda. It wasn`t my intention to frighten you. We hadn`t had the chance to talk today. I just wanted to say hello and ask you out for a drink.

[He releases her wrist]

**Amanda **(trying to sound calm): Not today Frank. It`s late. I´ve got to go home, my mother and the boys are waiting for me.

**Frank**: But Amanda...

**Amanda**: No Frank.

**Frank **(determined): We need to talk Amanda. There is something you should know about. I saw something in the Bullpen this morning. We should talk about this. It might be important. Let`s go out for a drink, hmm?

**Amanda**: I can`t today Frank. Really. Perhaps tomorrow. Ok?

[Frank smiles. Amanda turns around, she is afraid and tries to stay calm. She looks for her keys. Suddenly she hears a muffled noise behind her. Before she can turn around two strong arms embrace her forcefully from behind and push her against her car. Only seconds later a cloth is brought to her mouth and nose. Amanda tries to scream and tries desperatly to get free, but the arms hold her tight. Finaly Amanda sinks unconscious to the ground. The man stands by her side and looks down on Amanda. He smiles.]

**Man**: Hello my darling. I promised you that we will meet soon.

[He takes a look around. There is nobody who could interfere. He returns his attention to Amanda.]

**Man**: My darling, I will take you out for a drive.

[The man bends down and takes her purse].

**Man**: I assume you have some fancy tracking device in here. But don´t you worry my darling, where we go you won`t need your purse.

[The man pushes Amanda`s purse and her keys under her car. He lifts her up and carries her to his own nearby parked car. He lays Amanda on the backseat. The man ties her hands and feet with a rope. He closes the door and smiles.]

**Man**: My darling, off we go.

**05:45 pm - The Agency - Street **

[Lee sits in an old brown Mustang and is waiting. On the passenger seat next to him he has the technical equipment for receiving a tracking device signal. He hears a consistent loud tone, indicating that Amanda hasn`t left or moved yet. Lee´s eyes are focused on the exit of the Agency parking lot. He is concerned and impatient.]

**Lee**: Come on Amanda, what`s taking so long.

[Lee is looking at his watch again.]

**Lee**: Amanda, where are you?

[A car leaves the parking lot, but it is not Amanda`s car. It is a black Sedan. Lee focuses on the driver. The face is familiar to him. Lee`s impatience is obviously rising.]

**Lee**: This is not funny Amanda.

[Lee takes another look at his watch.]

**Lee**: Something is not right. Damn it.

[Lee takes his phone and calls Billy`s number].

**Billy** (on the phone): Melrose

**Lee**: It`s Scarecrow, Amanda hasn`t shown up until now. I have a bad feeling about this.

**Billy**: I´m on it. I´ll call you back.

[Lee disconnects and focuses on the parking lot exit. His face shows concern and fear.]

**06:00 pm - The Agency - Street **

[Lee`s eyes are fixed on the Agency building. His hands grip the steering wheel. The knuckels are almost white. He knows something is not right. His phone rings. Lee grasps it.]

**Lee** (desperatley, almost yelling): Damn it Billy, what is taking so long. Where is Amanda?

**Billy**: We might have a problem. You better come in.

[Lee leaves the car and runs to the building.]

**06:30 pm - The Agency - Parking lot**

[Lee, Billy, Francine and several other agents are standing at Amanda`s car. Next to her car is a covered dead body on the ground. Amanda´s purse, her keys and the purse contents lay scattered on the hood. A desperate Lee has his hands on the hood, he supports his body with his arms.]

**Billy**: Is it confirmed?

**Francine**: Yes. It`s Frank Sullivan. His throat is cut.

**Billy**: What more?

**Francine**: Leatherneck has checked the small device we have found in her purse. It`s a bug, a very good one.

**Billy**: So we can assume that our plan has been compromised from the start.

**Francine**: That is possible.

**Billy**: What about the tapes?

**Francine**: We are still on it. But we know by now that Amanda entered the parking lot through the entrance at 05:22. She hasn`t left the lot again.

**Billy**: So she must still be here in the lot or...

**Francine**: ...somebody brought her out through the street exit.

[Billy looks at Lee, who is still standing at Amanda´s car, he seems to be a million miles away]

**Billy**: Lee? [louder now] Scarecrow!

[Lee looks up]

**Billy**: Come on man, I need you here. Focus. You heard Francine?

[Lee stares at Billy and Francine]

**Lee**: Yeah, I heard.

**Billy**: So? Come on Scarecrow, you have been out there. Who could have abducted Amanda?

[For a moment Lee just stares at Billy then he closes his eyes.]

**Lee **(desperate): Oh my god. He brought her out right in front of my eyes. (yelling now with anger) This damn bastard!

**Francine**: Who?

**Lee**: This guy Steve, Steve Jenkins!

**Billy**: Are you sure?

**Lee**: Billy, this was the only car leaving the lot. A black Sedan. My god, Amanda. He brought her out right in front of my eyes! And I just let him. Oh god...How...

**Billy**: Stop it Scarecrow, you couldn`t have known. Francine, bring me everything we`ve got on this guy, now.

**Francine**: I´m on it.

**07:00 pm - DC- a small house in the suburb**

[Billy and Francine stand at the doorway. Several agents surround the house, Lee observes from the street. Billy gets the confirmation by his agents that only one person can be seen inside the house. He knocks at the door. Shortly after a young woman in her mid thirties opens the door. She wears a white summer dress which accentuates her slim figure perfectly. Her long brown hair is a contrast to her dress.]

**Billy**: Mrs. Lauren Jenkins?

**Lauren**: Yes?

**Billy**: My name is Billy Melrose. I`m working with your husband. I need to see him. It is very important. Is he at home?

**Lauren**: No, actually, he is not living here anymore, for some time now.

**Billy**: He moved out?

**Lauren**: Yes.

**Billy**: May I ask when?

**Lauren**: Almost six weeks ago.

**Billy**: Mrs. Jenkins. It is very important for me to speak with him tonight. Do you know where I can find him?

**Lauren**: No, he left no address. And I had no contact with him since he left.

**Billy**: Mrs Jenkins, there must be some place, it is very important. Any information would be a great help.

**Lauren**: I`m really not sure. [She thinks] Well, he has a rented storage room down in the warehouse destrict. But I don´t think that he is living there. It is a very deserted place.

**Billy**: Do you have the address?

**Lauren**: Yes, one moment, I`ll get it.

**07:20 pm - DC- Warehouse Destrict - Office**

[Steve Jenkins sits at his desk and stares at Amanda. She is tied to a chair and has a gag in her mouth. She is still unconscious. Steve has a knife in his right hand. With his left hand he caresses the blade. A newspaper and pictures are on his desk. He waits, patiently, and smiles. A few moments later Amanda stirrs, she wakes up slowly. Amanda opens her eyes. She feels awful. Why isn`t she able to move and what is that thing in her mouth? She looks around and sees Steve Jenkins. Amanda recognizes the knife in his hands and stares at him. She realizes the danger she is in. She pulls at the ropes and tries to loosen them. But the ropes are too tight.]

**Steve**: Hello my darling. Did you sleep well?

[He sees that Amanda is pulling at the ropes]

**Steve**: Don`t hurt yourself darling. It is no use. You`re with me now. [He smiles] You are beautiful Amanda. You know, you are a lot different like my other women. I like you. I really do like you. You will stay Amanda, will you?

[Steve stands up and crosses the room, the knife still in his right hand. He stands before Amanda and looks down on her. He looks in her eyes and reaches out with his left hand]

**Steve**: So beautiful.

[He tries to caress her face. Instinctively Amanda pulls away. He grasps her chin.]

**Steve**: Don`t you dare darling. You are mine.

[Amanda gazes at him. She knows she is helpless and she is afraid. Steve stares into her eyes, long, desperate, searching. Why is she looking at him like that? And slowly he realizes something. There is no love in her eyes. Nothing but what? Pity? Averseness? Disgust?]

**Steve **(stunned): You are like the other?

[He lets go of her face and turns around.]

**Steve**: You are like the other.

[He stares at his knife for a long time. How could she do this to him? How could she dare to look at him like that? And he slowly starts to realize that it is all her fault. She is the cause of his pain, of his loneliness. He knows now, she has to be punished. Like the other she has disappointed him. He has to make sure, that she will never disappoint him again. Like the other]

**Steve**: You are like the other.

[He is angry now. He turns around.]

**Steve** (yelling now): Damn you, you´re like the other!

[Steve is lifting his right arm, ready to stab Amanda who is staring with wide eyes at him. Suddenly the door to the office is fiercely pushed open. Lee enters the office, his gun drawn. Lee aims his weapon at Steve, who stands next to Amanda. Lee realizes he can`t risk shooting him as long he is standing near her. Steve pulls Amanda to him and holds the knife against her throat. Billy, Francine and the other agents are aware of the situation and stay out of Steve`s view.]

**Steve**: Well, Lee Stetson. What a surprise. I`m impressed. Now drop your gun, slowly, or I`ll end her life this instant.

[Lee obeys. He puts the gun down and kicks it away. Lee looks at his wife and sees the fear in her tearful eyes]

**Lee**: Let her go Steve.

**Steve**: How did you find me?

**Lee**: Let her go, please.

**Steve**: No.

[He stares at Lee]

**Steve**: She told you, did she? She betrayed me again. I hate her. You hear me? I hate you!

[Steve is angry now, he tightens his grasp around Amanda. He moves the knife a bit. The sharp blade grazes Amanda`s skin at her throat. Amanda is hurt. A small line of blood runs down her neck. Lee sees the blood on his wife`s throat. He gets furious and is ready to kill that man with his bare hands.]

**Lee** (yelling): Let her go you damn bastard!

[Lee takes a step forward. Steve lifts instinctly his arm and points the knife in Lee´s direction]

**Steve**: Don´t Stetson, or I`ll kill you.

[Lee realizes that the knife is not longer at Amanda´s throat and takes his chance. Lee runs forward. Steve pushes the knife in Lee´s direction and cuts into Lee`s right upper arm. Lee doesn´t notice his injury. He punches Steve with his left fist in the face. Steve is stumbling backwards and falls to the ground. Lee kicks the knife out of his hand, grabs him at his collar and slammes his fist into his face, and again, and again, and again. Steve falls to the ground, unmoving. Lee glares at Steve but doesn`t hit him again. He rushes to Amanda instead. Lee removes her ropes and the gag. He pulls Amanda up and takes her in his arms in a tight embrace.]

**08:45 pm - The Agency - Q Bureau**

[Amanda sits at her desk, phone in hand.]

**Amanda**: Yes mother, I know it`s late...I know, I miss them too...No, I couldn`t call sooner...I was kind of tied up finishing the project we were working on today...Yes mother...No, we are not completely finished for today...well, perhaps one or two hours...

[Lee enters the room, he has a bandage on his right upper arm. He smiles at his wife. He crosses the room to his desk and sits on the edge. Lee listens to the one sided conversation.]

**Amanda**: Yes mother, I know that...Mother, listen, please, Lee and I have to be here for at least one or two more hours...No, you don´t have to wait for me, actually, I will not be coming home tonight...No, I`ll stay with Lee tonight...Yes mother, I`ll tell him...Yes, good night mother...Give them a kiss from me...I love you. Bye.

[Amanda hangs up the phone and looks at Lee. She sees the bandage on his arm]

**Amanda**: How are you doing?

**Lee: **Fine, it`s just a scratch. Nothing to worry about.

[He stands up and crosses the small distance to Amanda´s desk. He pulls her up and takes her in his arms]

**Lee**: How are you?

**Amanda**: I´m ok.

**Lee**: Are you sure?

**Amanda** (she looks into his eyes): Yes.

[They kiss]

**Lee**: So, you told your mother you`ll stay with me tonight?

**Amanda** (she smiles): Yeah, well, you know, I thought you might like to have some company tonight, I sure would.

**Lee** (he smiles): You know me too well.

[They kiss again]

**January 08**

**Friday, 09:30 am**

**The Agency - Billy`s office**

[Billy, Lee, Amanda and Francine sit in the office. Billy has the final report of the Steve Jenkins case on his desk.]

**Billy**: So, with the official arrest of Steve Jenkins and after adding your personal reports and debriefing reports I`m really proud and relieved to say that this case is closed.

[Billy closes the file, named _F.-A.-K._]

**Billy**: You have all done a very good job. You can all be proud. I´m proud. Amanda, after your move back into the Q Bureau you can start your weekend. I`ll see you back on Tuesday.

**Amanda**: Thank you Sir.

**Billy**: Francine, Lee, the same for you, I`ll see you on Tuesday.

[Francine stands up and smiles]

**Francine**: That`s good news.

[She looks at the file on the desk]

**Francine**: F.-A.-K.? What`s that supposed to mean?

**Billy**: Female Agent Killer

**Francine** (rolling her eyes): Oh give me a break. Who has thought up something like that?

**Billy**: I did

**Francine**: I like it, bye.

[With that said Francine leaves the office. Amanda and Lee remain seated in front of Billy and look at him]

**Billy**: Is there something else?

[Amanda and Lee look and smile at each other.]

**Lee**: Actually, yes, there is something.

**Billy**: So, what is it?

**Lee**: Billy, Amanda and I want to let you know, that we, well, we are married... .

**Billy **(stunned): Married? You two? You are married? Since when?

**Lee**: February 13.

**Billy**: Since February? Almost a year? Why? I mean, why didn`t you tell me?

**Amanda**: We wanted to protect my sons [she looks at Lee], well, actually, our sons. So we kept our marriage a secret. Nobody knows about it, not even my mother or the boys.

**Billy**: Protect? From whom? I don`t understand.

**Lee**: You remember Khai? His little boy was kidnapped Billy. They used his little boy to threaten him. We were afraid that Phillip or Jamie could be a target too. That somebody could use them to get to me. So I thought that a secret marriage was the only way to protect this family, my family, because nobody would know that there is a family at all.

**Billy**: You know, I still don´t get it. Amanda, you have your family since you started with this Agency business. What`s so different with a marriage?

**Amanda: **We wanted to make sure that nobody knows the family relationship between Lee, Phillip and Jamie.

**Lee**: You know this business Billy. You know the rules and the included sacrifices our job entails. I guess I was afraid, really afraid to lose what I had found.

[Lee looks at Amanda, a sad expression on his face. She takes his hand and squezzes it lightly]

**Amanda **(to Lee in a low voice): It`s ok sweetheart.

[Billy looks at his two agents. He sees the verbal and nonverbal exchange of comfort. He knows that he can`t even imagine how hard this decision must have been for both of them, but especially for Lee]

**Amanda**: We have come to realize that we don`t want to go on like this any more. We don`t want to hide our feelings any longer. We are married and we have a family. So we have finally decided to tell everyone. You are the first to know the truth, Sir.

I know that this must be some kind of shock for you. But I [she looks at Lee], well, we, hope that you might understand our reasons and that, well, you are not angry or mad at us.

[Billy smiles and nods, signaling them his understanding, but doesn`t say anything to them. He looks thoughtful. Seconds pass, feeling like an eternity. Lee and Amanda look at each other, unsure.]

**Lee**: Billy?

[Billy stands up, he looks seriously at his two agents. Lee and Amanda stand up as well, not sure what to do or to say. Billy takes a few steps and closes the gap between him and the couple. He stands right in front of the two. He first looks at Lee then Amanda.]

**Billy**: Me mad or angry? Not even close. I´m happy for you two. Come here.

[Billy hugs Amanda and she returnes the hug.]

**Billy**: Congratulations Amanda.

**Amanda **(relieved): Thank you.

[Billy steps back, looks at Lee and smiles. They shake hands.]

**Billy**: Congratulations Lee, I`m really happy for you.

**Lee**: Thank you Billy.

[Billy looks at both of them]

**Billy**: The whole time I was wondering when you two finaly come to your senses and tie the knot. Some spy I am... .

[They laugh]

**Lee**: Billy, we will talk with our family tonight. And we want to tell them why we kept our marriage a secret. That is, we want to tell them what we really do for a living.

**Billy**: I understand. You think they can handle this information and the responsibility that goes with it?

**Amanda**: Yes Sir. We think Phillip and Jamie are old enough. They can deal with it. Mother and the boys will understand.

[Billy looks at his Agents. He thinks about it]

**Billy**: Ok, you have my approval. Tell them what you think they should know.

**Lee**: Thank you Billy.

**Billy**: So, I guess it`s time to start your weekend. I see you on Tuesday.

**Lee**: Thanks Billy.

[Amanda and Lee go to the door but Amanda suddenly stops and turns around.]

**Amanda: **Sir?May I ask, now that you know, do I still move back into the Q Bureau, to work, well, you know, together with Lee? Are we still allowed working together?

[Lee and Amanda look at Billy and wait for an answer]

**Billy **(thoughtful): Honestly, I don`t know yet. There might be some problems to keep you together as partners in the field now that you are married. But you are a very good team and I appreciate your professional work. Everyone in this Agency knows that you have done a very good job within the last year, married or not. Personally I have no reason nor the desire to change anything. So yes, Amanda, move back to the Q and start your weekend. I`ll see you two on Tuesday. We will work things out. I`m sure of it.

**Amanda** (she smiles, relieved): Thank you Sir.

[Lee and Amanda leave the office. Billy looks after them, he returns to his desk and sits]

**Billy **(he smiles): Married. Who would have thought. I like it.

**07:45 pm - Arlington- Amanda`s house**

[Dotty and Amanda are in the kitchen and clean the last of the dishes. Lee, Phillip and Jamie are in the family room. Phillip is watching TV, Jamie and Lee are on the couch, Jamie shows Lee his self taken pictures from last christmas.]

**Lee**: Your pictures are really good Jamie. The tree looks brilliant. All these colors.

**Jamie**: You really think so?

**Lee**: Of course I do. Oh, look at this.

[He takes one picture in his hands and smiles.]

**Lee**: Your mother is beautiful. You should frame this one.

**Jamie**: Really?

**Lee**: Sure.

[Amanda and Dotty enter the room. Amanda takes a seat next to Lee on the couch.]

**Jamie**: Mom, Lee likes the pictures.

**Amanda**: I told you so sweetheart.

**Jamie**: He likes your picture Mom. He thinks I should frame it.

[Amanda looks at Lee and smiles at him. He puts his arm around her]

**Amanda** (to Lee): What do you think?

[Lee smiles and nods]

**Lee** (to Amanda): I guess it`s time.

[Amanda takes a deep breath]

**Amanda**: Alright, mother, fellas, time for a family meeting. Phillip, switch off the television. Mother, please come here and sit with us. Jamie, you can show Lee the rest of your pictures later.

**Jamie**: Ok Mom.

**Amanda**: Phillip, the television.

**Phillip**: Oh Mom.

**Amanda**: Now come on Phillip.

[Dotty and Phillip join Amanda, Lee and Jamie. They take their seats at the small table in front of the couch.]

**Dotty**: What`s it all about Amanda?

**Amanda**: Lee and I want to talk to you.

**Dotty** (excited): Oh really. About what?

[Dotty looks expectantly at Amanda and Lee, she smiles brightly]

**Amanda**: Mother, boys. Lee and I want to tell you something. We have discussed this for a while now... .

**Dotty**: Just say it Amanda. Jamie, where is this camera of yours?

**Amanda**: Mother, please, will you stop that? Now, Lee and I want to tell you something and we ask you [she looks at her mother] not to interrupt. You can ask as many questions as you like afterwards. But give us the chance to tell you what we want to tell you. Ok?

[Dotty, Phillip and Jamie look at Amanda and nod]

**Amanda**: Ok.

[She looks at Lee, obviously nervous, Lee takes her hand in his]

**Lee**: Go on.

**Amanda**: Alright. What we want to tell you starts back in October 1983. You might remember the day I brought Dean to the train station.

**Phillip**: The weatherman?

**Amanda**: Yes sweetheart. Well, after Dean`s train had left I was on my way back to the car, that´s when I was grabbed by a man, dressed in a waiter suit.

**Dotty**: A man grabbed you darling? Oh my gosh.

**Amanda**: Mother, please. Just listen. Ok, so the man grabbed me and asked me to take a package and to deliver it to a man in a red hat in one of the trains.

**Phillip**: Did you take it?

**Amanda**: Yes, I don`t know why, but I took the package and entered the train, but because of the circumstances I couldn`t deliver the package.

**Jamie**: Why not?

**Amanda**: There were a lot of men with red hats on the train this day. I didn`t know to whom I should give it. So I took the package back home. Shortly after that I was contacted by the stranger from the train station again. I learned in the process that he was an intelligence operativ, working for what is called the Agency.

**Phillip**: He was a spy?

**Amanda**: Yes, he is a spy Phillip.

**Phillip**: Cool

[Lee smiles at his stepson`s remark]

**Jamie**: What happened next?

**Amanda**: Well, I helped him to solve a case. His boss was impressed and he had offered me to work for the Agency. And well, I needed a job back then, so I took the offer. I started with little things like typing and something like that. And well, I worked with the man I met at the station on some cases from time to time.

**Dotty**: Hmmm, the man from the station, yes?

[Dotty looks at Lee, then at Amanda, a suspicious expression on her face]

**Amanda**: Yes, well...

**Dotty**: I thought you work for a film company my dear? IFN?

**Amanda**: IFF, and no, I don`t work for a film company, IFF is a cover for the Agency.

**Dotty**: Oh, of course, of course...

**Amanda**: Mother can I...

**Dotty**: Amanda, who was the stranger at the station? [Dotty looks pointedly at Lee] Do I know him?

[Amanda smiles at her mother, then she looks at Jamie and Phillip who look very eager at her. Then she looks at Lee and shrugs]

**Amanda** (to Lee): I guess it`s your turn now.

**Lee **(clears his throat): Yeah, well, Dotty, the guy at the station, well, yes, that was, me.

**Jamie**: You`re a spy?

**Lee**: Actually, yes, I`m a spy.

**Phillip**: Cool. Do you have a gun?

**Lee**: And yes, I have a gun...

**Phillip**: Oh boy, that`s so cool.

**Lee**: Hey now, that`s not the way I would say it...

**Jamie **(concerned): Are you a spy too Mom?

**Amanda**: Well, to be honest, the answer is...yes...

**Dotty **(stunned): Amanda, you can`t be serious.

**Lee**: But it`s true Dotty. Amanda started as a civilian at the Agency and because of her brilliant, trustful and good work she was allowed to start her Agency training. She has gained a full agent status by now. She is very good in what she does and I am really proud to call her my partner.

[Lee and Amanda look at each other, she smiles]

**Phillip**: Wow.

**Dotty**: So, you work together?

**Amanda**: Yes, we work together for the Agency.

**Dotty:** Your are not filmmakers?

**Amanda**: Well, officially yes, unofficially, no mother. Lee and I are intelligence operatives in the field.

**Dotty **(upset): Why didn`t you tell me that? Don´t you trust your own mother?

**Amanda**: Well, actually, I told you I was a spy a few years ago. You didn`t believe me then.

[Dotty is stunned, she thinks about Amanda`s words and remembers]

**Dotty**: Oh my gosh.

**Lee**: You must understand, we usually don`t talk about it. It`s very important to keep our job a secret. You must keep that in mind.

**Jamie**: Is it dangerous?

**Amanda**: No sweetheart, it is not really dangerous, well perhaps sometimes, but we do take good care.

**Lee**: Your mother is very capable, she knows what she is doing and can protect herself.

**Jamie **[he looks sadly at Amanda]: But you were shot.

**Amanda**: Oh sweetheart.

[She stands up and changes her place on the couch with Lee, allowing her to take Jamie in her arms. Jamie embraces his mother]

**Amanda**: Sweetheart, come here. You are right, I was shot, but not because of my job. It was some kind of an accident. I was, literally speaking, at the wrong place at the wrong time.

**Jamie**: But Lee was there.

**Lee**: Yes, I was there. But not because of work Jamie.

**Jamie**: Then why?

**Lee**: I wanted to spend some time alone with your mother.

**Amanda**: You see, there is something else Lee and I want to tell you all. As you know by now, Lee and I know each other for more than four years now. We started as strangers at a station, became partners at work, we became really good friends and finally, well, we fell in love.

**Lee**: Yes. Very much in love. And because of that, one day, well, I asked your mother to marry me.

**Dotty **(shocked): Oh my gosh. Amanda, how could you? This man asked you to marry him and you turned him down?

**Amanda **(she smiles): Not exactly. I accepted.

**Dotty**: You are engaged?

**Amanda**: Actually, we were engaged until last year, February 13.

**Dotty**: You have dissolved your engagement on this day?

**Amanda **(uneasy): Well, no, this is more the day we...got...married.

**Dotty **(stunned): You got married?

**Phillip**: You and Lee are married?

**Jamie**: Mom?

[Dotty, Phillip and Jamie stare at the couple. Jamie loosens his hold on his mother. Dotty is shaking her head in disbelief]

**Dotty **(angry): Amanda King, are you telling me here that you are married for almost one year? And are you telling me here that I have a son-in-law for almost one year and the boys a stepfather? And are you telling me here that you forgot to tell your own mother or your own children about something so important like this? Now you have some explaining to do missy.

**Amanda **(uncomfortably): Well, yes, Lee and I eloped in February.

**Dotty**: Amanda, but why? This is crazy.

**Lee**: Well I guess it`s mostly my fault Dotty.

**Amanda **(to Lee): Sweetheart, that`s not true.

**Lee **(to Amanda): Amanda, I talked you into this.

[Dotty glares at Lee, she is definitely upset and furious]

**Dotty**: So, this charade was your idea?

**Lee **(uncomfortably): Well, yes, I guess it was.

**Phillip**: But why Lee? I thougt we are friends.

**Jamie**: That`s really obvious, he just wants Mom, not us.

[Amanda looks stunned, how could this whole conversation suddenly go so wrong]

**Amanda**: Jamie, sweetheart, you know that is not true...

**Jamie**: Yeah, sure.

[Jamie looks at Lee with a disappointed expression on his face.]

**Amanda**: We had our reasons, let me explain...

**Lee** (to Amanda): Amanda?

[Amanda looks at Lee]

**Lee**: Let me.

[Amanda nods]

**Lee **(to Jamie): Jamie, I love your mother very much, but I love you boys and your grandmother too, you are my family. You know, I know you since about the time I met your mother for the first time. You didn´t know me back then, but I have always been around you. I saw you grow up. And your mother was always so proud of you. She has told me a lot about you boys.

You know, right after your mother and I were engaged we started making plans. So many wonderful plans including all of you. We wanted a nice small family wedding in the backyard, a bigger house, big enough for our whole family. We wanted to tell you about our engagement once you and I got to know each other better.

**Jamie**: If this is true, why did you elope and didn´t tell us you are married?

**Lee**: Your mother and I worked on a case back then. The son of a friend of mine was kidnapped. The kidnappers used this little boy to threaten my friend. Well, we solved the case and finally all went fine. But I was afraid.

**Jamie**: Of what?

**Lee**: You know now what I do for a living. I was afraid about what could happen if somebody knows I have two sons, or stepsons. I was afraid that you Jamie or your brother could become a target too. That somebody could try to use you to get to me. I couldn`t take this chance. So I saw only two possible options.

[Lee looks at Amanda]

**Lee**: To go away...

**Amanda** (stunned): Sweetheart? You have thought about leaving?

[Lee nods, Amanda stares with disbelief at him]

**Lee**: But I love you too much Amanda. That was never really an option, just a thought.

[Lee looks at Jamie, then Phillip]

**Lee**: And I wanted to marry your mother so very much. So finally I thought that a secret marriage was the only way to protect this family. So I convinced your mother that nobody should know about our true relationship.

**Jamie**: Mom? Lee? Why do you tell us now?

**Amanda**: We have realized for some time now that we can`t keep this secrecy any longer. Being married but being forced to pretend to be just partners at work or together in some kind of casual relationship doesn`t work. And, more importantly, we don`t want to lie to you anymore. That was the hardest part. And I`m really sorry about that. And I hope you can forgive me.

**Lee**: Yes, your mother is right. Lying to you was the hardest part. And I`m relieved that this is over now. And I know you`ll need time to get used to all the things we have said, but, well, I hope you can accept me as a member of this family someday.

[Lee takes Amanda`s hand and holds it tight. Dotty, Jamie and Phillip look at Amanda and Lee, nobody is saying a word. Finaly Dotty stands up and goes to Amanda, takes her in her arms]

**Dotty**: Oh Amanda, I had no idea. That must have been so hard for you both. That is so sad. And you...

[Dotty lets go of her daughter and goes to Lee, she hugs him]

**Dotty**: ...you`re such a nice sweet man. I`ve already known that.

[Dotty steps back and takes Lee`s left and Amanda`s right hand in hers]

**Dotty**: And of course we can forgive you. I have to admit that I cannot completly understand why you kept your marriage a secret towards your own family, but I can make out your reasons for keeping it a secret in general. At least in part.

[She lets go of their hands]

**Dotty**: So, what now? Now that you have decided to tell us, are we all now in danger here?

**Amanda**: What?

**Lee **(he smiles): No Dotty, but we have to talk about a few precautions. To be sure.

**Dotty**: Oh, I see. You`ll teach us something in self-defense?

**Phillip**: Yeah, that would be great. Do you Lee?

**Lee**: Sure, if you want to, I´ll be happy to do so.

**Phillip** (excited): Yeah, great.

**Amanda** (to a silent Jamie): Are you ok?

**Jamie **(shrugs): Guess so.

[Amanda gives him a hug]

**Amanda**: I love you sweetheart.

**Jamie**: I love you too Mom

[Lee looks at Amanda and Jamie and smiles]

**Dotty** (thoughtful): You know what, I think I´m gonna miss all these fanciful stories of yours. About you working late, your premiers, your clubs, oh, and of course your nights in the editing room..., actually, yesterday, on the phone, was the first time you admitted openly that you`re staying the night with Lee. I should have known that you two are coming up with something.

**Amanda**: Mother.

**Lee **(stifling a yawn): Ok now, I guess it´s getting late, I should better be going.

**Dotty**: And where would that be?

**Lee**: My apartment?

**Dotty**: Oh. Lee? Amanda? Did I miss something?

[Lee looks first at Amanda, then Dotty.]

**Lee**: Why?

[Amanda just smiles]

**Dotty**: Well, I thought we heard you tell us that you are married to my daughter and that you are a member of this family.

[Lee looks around, four pairs of eyes are fixed on him]

**Lee**: You want me to stay?

[Dotty smiles and hugs Lee briefly]

**Dotty**: You are my son-in-law. I see you at breakfast. I might have some more questions by then. Good night.

[Dotty leaves the room]

**Amanda** (calling after her): Good night mother.

[She is returning her attention to Lee and her sons. Lee looks at Phillip and Jamie]

**Lee**: What about you guys? You want me to stay?

**Phillip **(shrugs): Sure, you`re married to Mom. So you should live here with us. By the way...I like having you in the family Lee.

**Lee **(he smiles): Thank you Phillip. That means a lot to me, really.

**Phillip** (he smiles): I guess I see you tomorrow. Good night Mom, Lee.

**Amanda**: Good night sweetheart.

**Lee**: Good night Phillip.

[Phillip leaves the room. Lee looks at Jamie then to Amanda. Jamie looks uncomfortably to the ground.]

**Lee** (to Jamie): Are you ok with it Jamie?

**Jamie **(avoiding Lee`s view): Yeah.

**Lee**: Well, I know that we have told you a lot of things today you might not be comfortable with, but I hope you will understand why we did what we did, why I did, what I did. I just want you to know that I really enjoy spending time with you. And I`m proud that you are my stepson. And I understand that you need time to adjust to the new circumstances in your life, and, well, of course, to me. So, if you need time and want me to leave, I really do understand.

[Jamie looks at his mother, then to Lee. Jamie stands up and goes to him.]

**Jamie**: You really like my pictures?

**Lee**: Of course, they are great.

**Jamie**: You teach me self-defense too?

**Lee**: I´ll teach you whatever you want Jamie.

[Jamie smiles and hugs Lee]

**Jamie**: I don`t want you to leave.

**Lee**: Thank you Jamie

**Jamie**: Good night Mom, night, Lee.

[With that he runs out of the room, leaving a surprised Lee and Amanda in the family room]

**Lee**: Amanda, your kids are great.

**Amanda**: No sweetheart, our kids are great.

**Lee**: Yeah.

[Lee takes Amanda in his arms and looks her deep in the eyes]

**Lee**: So Mrs Stetson, what about you? Do you want me to stay?

**Amanda** (with a strained expression): Oh well, let me think about it...

[She can`t hide her smile]

**Lee**: Oh you...

[He holds her closer and they kiss]


End file.
